Silent Night
by Crutchie
Summary: Jack/Crutchie Christmas oneshot that I forgot to post on Christmas. Basically Jack/Crutchie being cute and brotherly.


"Jack?"

Jack slid down the ladder of his bunk. "What's up, kid? You need anything?"

"No, I just..." Crutchie's whisper trails off, and Jack knows what he's asking. He makes his way down the rest of the ladder and slides under the covers, next to Crutchie.

"Hey." Jack wraps his arms around Crutchie. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Crutchie whispers, leaning into Jack. Jack's not so sure he believes it, though, because Crutchie's coughing now, his whole body shaking with each cough, and Jack can tell it hurts. He pulls his little brother up so they're both sitting against the bed frame and rubs his back, holding him until it's over, when he adjusts the way they're laying so Crutchie's mostly sitting up, using Jack as a pillow.

"Shhh. You're okay," Jack soothes, stroking Crutchie's hair. "You'll be okay." At least he knows that much. Jack's played this role several Christmases now, which is how he knows what to do. The first time, as a ten-year-old, he was clueless and terrified, although in his defense, it was always worse when Crutchie was younger. Now, it's easier, although it still scares him, because honestly, what would this world be without Crutchie? What would Jack do without his little brother? Jack's not sure who he'd be, without Crutchie there, and he's scared to find out. Sometimes he thinks that the only thing that keeps him sane in this godforsaken city is knowing that every night, he'll come home to Crutchie, that they can spend their nights up on the roof, that someone in this messed-up world loves him, always. No matter how much Jack screws up, Crutchie still loves him, and Jack loves Crutchie.

Sometimes he thinks that's all he has.

But right now, he's in the lodging house, holding his little brother, and it's Christmas Eve. And right now, he has something he usually doesn't: hope. Hope that things will get better, that they'll be okay, that no matter what happens, he'll still have Crutchie. Softly, Jack begins the story he's been hearing for years: "'In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria. And everyone went to their own town to register.'"

Crutchie nestles into Jack and sleepily picks up the story. "'So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them.'"

Jack smiles. There aren't many Bible passages he and Crutchie can quote (and admittedly, Crutchie can probably quote a lot more than he can,) but he's glad they know this one. He continues the story, getting quieter as he goes. "'And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.'"

"'Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,'" Crutchie yawned and waited for Jack to finish the verse.

"'Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests.'"Jack softly finished the Bible story he recites to his boys every Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Jack smiled at his little brother, knowing that no matter what happened, they would have each other.

"Merry Christmas, Crutchie."


End file.
